1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to translucent or transparent lightguides and specifically to a common molding of two lightguides, connected to each other through a light dissipating spring, for movement of one with respect to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lightguides made of transparent or translucent rubber, glass, plastic or other such light conducting material have found increasing usage in the construction of modern conveniences. It has become conventional to locate light sources such as light emitting diodes, miniature incandescent lamps, etc., on a printed circuit board with other electrical components and then optically conduct light from the light source through an appropriate lightguide to the desired location for display. Lightguides typically operate by having a relatively smooth surface and a circular oval, rectangular or other convenient cross-section. Light injected at one end of the lightguide is internally reflected off of the walls of the lightpipe until it exits the light guide at the other end. Lightguides can be relatively small structures and in some instances are essentially fiber optic cables.
Where a device requires a plurality of lightguides, the construction and assembly of such products is enhanced if the lightguides can be created out of the same material and injection molded or otherwise created as a single integrated element. Unfortunately, with such integrated lightguides comes the problem of "cross-talk" between the various lightguides by way of the interconnecting lightguide material. If one of the lightguides is transporting blue light and the other is transporting red light, it is desirable to maintain the frequency separation between the light visible at the output end of the lightguides so as to not obtain varying shades of purple.
Additionally, there are situations in which some lightguides are fixed with respect to the product case while other lightguides may be movable with respect to the case in order to activate switches or other elements of the device. If the lightguides are integrally molded, with an interconnecting structure, it may be difficult or impossible to obtain the desired relative movement of the movable lightguide with respect to the fixed lightguide and case.